1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tuning devices, and more particularly to a device that attaches to the strings of a piano and has magnetic pickups over the strings for tuning the piano.
2. Background of the Invention
Musical instruments have been tuned in a variety of ways using both mechanical and electronic devices. One conventional method for tuning a piano requires an experienced tuner to manually turn the tuning pins with a special wrench. The tuner then determines when it is in tune by either using a tuning fork or an electronic strobe tuner as aids and systematically tuning each string using complex, learned methods.
Another prior art method of tuning musical instruments employs measurements made of the inharmonicities of three notes. One of the three notes is a standard note tuned to standard frequency.
Another prior art method determines tuning frequencies for an instrument by sounding at least three notes on the instrument which are recorded and digitally filtered to generate directly partial ladders representative of the notes.
However, the prior art does not disclose an apparatus or method for comparing a value for a tuning period against a baseline period value in order to evaluate a tuning signal.
This invention relates to a device for tuning a musical instrument that preferably attaches to adjacent strings of the instrument and positions magnetic pickups over the strings with the magnetic pickups detecting the vibration of the strings. Preferably, the device includes a detector operable to receive string vibrations and to produce a detected signal. In a preferred embodiment, the device also includes a processor operable to receive the detected signal and determine a first value for a tuning period of the detected signal, and to compare the first value for the tuning period of the detected signal to a second value for a baseline period of a musical note to evaluate the detected signal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved tuning device.
Another object is to provide for such a device wherein there are three strings of the piano with magnetic pickups over the strings, which pickups are used to detect vibrations of the strings without interfering with the strings.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.